nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Pandy Lost/Script
Little Pandy Lost Season 3, Episode 2 (Opening shot; fade in to a field and a dirt path. Sitting on a tree stump is Pandy, then zooming past is Tolee wearing his roller skates. He rolls back to the stump and scoops Pandy up for a hug.) * Tolee “You’re amazing, Pandy!” (picks him up and hugs him) “The best panda plushie ever.” (looking down at Pandy) “Come on, skate with me, Pandy!” (He skates further down the path holding Pandy in his arms.) * Tolee “Wheee!” (The camera follows him until it stops on Hoho, who is building a rock tower. Rintoo, Jack, and the cockatrice twins are a distance away from him, building a city out of sticks.) * Hoho “Hey. Look at Tolee go.” * Rintoo “Yeah. And Pandy too.” * Spike “I don’t know if I asked him this, but...when did he first get Pandy?” * Rintoo “Maybe you can go ask him. He’ll tell you.” * Thorn “Good idea.” (He flies off. Cut to Tolee, sitting near a tree and removing his skates. Pandy sits next to him.) * Tolee “Whew! That was fun, wasn’t it, Pandy?” (makes Pandy nod) “I agree.” (Thorn flies over and removes the helmet for him.) * Thorn “Just doing this as a good friend.” * Tolee “Huh? Oh. Thanks, Thorn.” (the helmet is set next to him) * Thorn “No prob, bro.” * Tolee “Hey, Thorn. Here’s Pandy.” * Thorn “Hey…Pandy…” * Tolee (voicing Pandy) “Hee hee hee. Ni hao.” * Thorn “So, uh...I have a question to ask you.” * Tolee (normal voice) “Ask away, Thorn.” * Thorn “When did you and Pandy first meet?” (Tolee stares down at Pandy for a moment before looking up at Thorn.) * Tolee “Well...it started out like this…” (Wavering dissolve to a bamboo forest. Pan across the area and stop on young Tolee with a larger female koala --- possibly the mother. Young Tolee has an orange shirt on. He is not wearing his panda slippers.) * Koala” “Tolee, I have a surprise for you.” * Tolee “What is it, momma?” * Koala” “Well, the surprise is behind these bamboo trees. Come on, let’s go look.” (She and her son go deeper inside the forest. The young koala met the biggest surprise he has ever seen; pandas scattering everywhere.) * Tolee (excited) “Mommy! Are these…pandas?!” * Koala” “They sure are!” (The young one’s eyes grew wider and gasps with excitement and joy.) * Tolee “I’ve never seen anything like it!” (He runs toward the crowd of pandas while letting out a happy squeal. Cut to him approaching the first panda.) * Tolee “Hi there.” * #1 “Hey. Do you want a panda hug from me?” * Tolee (gasps happily) “Really? I can?!” * #1 “Sure!” (The panda and the young koala come together for a hug, the latter opens his eyes in surprise.) * Tolee “Wow! Your fur is soft!” * #1 (chuckles) “Thanks.” (The young one runs to his mother.) * Tolee “Mommy! Can I come visit the pandas everyday?” * Koala” (laughs gently) “Oh, I see you’re starting to like pandas.” * Tolee “Yeah!” * Koala” “Well, if that’s so, I have another surprise for you. Come on.” (He takes her hand and both walk off while waving goodbye at the pandas. Dissolve to the inside of the home.) * Tolee “My surprise is here? Home?” * Koala” “Yes. Your surprise is in your room.” (The child runs to his room. When he opens the door, he gasped; sitting on his bed is a panda plush toy. He squealed in joy, as he runs toward the toy and takes it into his hands.) * Tolee “Wow! A panda toy!” (His mom walks in.) * Koala” “Did you like the birthday gift I got for you?” * Tolee “Yeah!” * Koala” “Happy birthday, Tolee.” (She hugs her son, then both break away seconds later.) * Koala” “So what do you want to name your new…’friend’?” * Tolee “Hmmm…Pandy!” * Koala” “That’s a cute name. Pandy it is!” * Tolee “Yay!” (Wavering dissolve back to the present; Tolee hugs Pandy tightly, Thorn is fluttering in midair.) * Tolee “...And that’s how I first grew fond of pandas.” * Thorn “Well, uh…that’s really something, pal.” * Tolee “Yep. I really love Pandy. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” * Thorn “I’m with you, Tolee. I don’t know what I’d do without Spike. Me and him are, like...BBFFs!” * Tolee “Huh?” * Thorn “Best Brotherly Friend Forever.” * Tolee “Oh. That makes sense.” (Zoom slowly to show this event taking place on screen. Two silhouetted figures are watching; cut to frame the pair revealing to be Medley and Gene.) * Gene (mumbling) “...Best Brotherly Friend Forever?” (out loud) “Oh yeah!” (turning to Medley) “That’s definitely like me and Walcott, right? We’re best friends, but we’re not brothers, but, uh, yeah! OOH! I remember that time where Walcott takes me to this ice cream parlor, I ordered a chocolate sundae and I accidentally mixed my sundae in with his banana sundae. Now it’s like a chocolate banana sundae.” * Medley (glaring at Gene, through gritted teeth) “Stop talking…” * Gene “Oh, come on, come on, come on! You like ice cream, right?” * Medley “No I don’t. They give me headaches.” * Gene (slightly annoyed) “Pffft. You give me headaches.” * Medley “Actually, the real headache is you, Gene. So why don’t you get a zipper and stitch it onto your mouth?” (She takes a few small steps closer to the screen; it shows Tolee giving Pandy another tight hug.) * Medley “So...that so-called Pandy thing is like his...best friend?” * Gene “Actually, the toy is named Pandy. And that is a toy panda he’s holding right there. Kind of reminds me of that toy giraffe that I affectionately named Spot-Neck.” (holds out toy giraffe) “My mother gave me this little rascal when I was a kid. Spot-Neck and I are just inseparable. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” * Medley “Gene, if you don’t put Spot-Neck down in the next ten seconds, I will feed him to a bulldog.” * Gene (hugs the toy tighter) “NO!” * Medley “Then put him down and focus!” (Hesitantly, the genie boy puts Spot-Neck down on the floor and an “I’m ready” expression is fixed in place.) * Gene “Yes, ma’am. Focus mode, activated.” * Medley “Check this out. Tolee and his...Pandy friend are inseparable, right?” * Gene “Uh-huh. So what do we do with Pandy?” * Medley “That’s when you come in.” * Gene “Oooh! I can do it! What do I have to do?” (Both look up at the screen; Tolee and Thorn are now greeted by Kai-Lan and both tag along with her. Pandy is left behind.) * Medley “Aha! There!” * Gene “What do I do, just take him?” * Medley (grinning evilly) “Yes.” * Gene “And then what?” * Medley “Oh, you’ll see.” * Gene (walking off) “...Welp, I’ve got an unsupervised panda doll to steal.” * Medley “It’s very simple, and you better do it right.” * Gene (reaching the doorway) “Okay, ma’am!” (The door is closed. Cut to where Pandy is left; Gene peeks out from behind a tree. He looks down to see Pandy.) * Gene “Aha! There you are!” (He cringes slightly when he saw Rintoo playfully chasing Spike around, the latter’s teeth clamped onto a red frisbee. Cut back to him.) * Gene “Oh, good. They didn’t see me.” (glaring down at Pandy, smiling evilly) “Now you’re coming with me.” (Pandy is lifted from the ground, and Gene had to hide him behind his back when Tolee arrived.) * Tolee “Gene?” * Gene “Hey...you.” * Tolee “Oh, you’re not with that evil Medley, I see.” * Gene “Oh, yeah. I haven’t noticed…” * Tolee “I just saw you near that tree and…” * Gene (suddenly paranoid) “And what? I didn’t do anything wrong! Did you see me do something bad here?! No joke, I’m really not planning something evil.” (During this, cut to behind him; Gene makes a whirling motion with one finger around Pandy’s head and the doll disappears into thin air. Cut back to frame the pair.) * Tolee “Okay, then. Well...see ya.” (With that, Tolee walked off to meet with his friends. Gene lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls Pandy out from a hole in the tree. Then he brings out Spot-Neck.) * Gene “Hey, Spot-Neck. You have a new friend, and his name is Pandy.” (voicing Spot-Neck) “Oh wow. A new friend? I love making new friends!” (normal voice) “Yes, me too, Spot-Neck. It’s amazing. Anyway, let’s go! Medley is waiting for us, and you know, Spot-Neck, that she does not like to wait.” (voicing Spot-Neck) “Oh yeah. Well, we better get going.” (normal voice) “Good idea.” (He snaps his fingers and he teleports out of sight. Cut to the lair; he appears there.) * Medley “Wha? Huh, that was fast. So did you get the panda doll?” * Gene “Yep. And look.” (The genie holds Pandy and Spot-Neck and puts their faces together, making them look like they’re kissing.) * Gene “They love each other.” * Medley “Riiiiight...okay, enough with the smooching. Now, give me Pandy.” * Gene “What? Wait, why?” * Medley “Gene, remember what I said earlier. I’m planning to do something...special...for Pandy.” * Gene “And that is?” * Medley “Nice try, crazy. I’m not telling.” * Gene “Come ooonn!” * Medley “No.” * Gene “Come oooooooooonnn!” * Medley “Gene---” * Gene “Come OOOOOOOOOOONNN!” * Medley “---I told you I’m not---” * Gene “Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!” * Medley “---going to tell you---” * Gene “COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!” * Medley “---about my plan!!” * Gene “COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!” * Medley “No, Gene! I’ll tell you later!” * Gene (calmly) “That’s okay. Take your time.” * Medley “Hmmm...Gene, I would like you to go sit at that corner over there and not say a word.” * Gene “The corner seems boring. Why would I---?” * Medley “CORNER!!” * Gene “Yes, ma’am!” (He goes to one corner of the room and sits there.) * Medley “Face the wall.” (Gene scoots around so he faces the wall. Medley holds Pandy in her hand.) * Medley (to Pandy) “Now then, time for your surprise…” (She walks off into another room while cackling to herself. The door closes once she is inside. Cut to Gene, still facing the wall.) * Gene “...Wonder what’s on her mind right now…” (Cut to Tolee’s boathouse the next day; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, and Hoho run and then stop near the boat.) * Hoho “I wonder if Tolee is awake yet?” (The koala’s screaming can be heard, startling the three.) * Rintoo “Yep. He’s awake all right.” (The nine robots arrived on the scene shortly after the scream subsides) * Felix “What happened? We heard screaming!” * Hoho “You guys have super-hearing?” * Ulysses “Well, yes.” * Kai-Lan “Come on. Let’s go see what’s going on.” (Cut to the interior; the friends entered slowly into the house. They gasped at what they see ahead of them; a huge mess of various items with pandas on it. On the floor is Tolee, kneeling down and shouting with despair.) * Tolee “Pandy’s gone!” (Kai-Lan walks up to him.) * Kai-Lan “Tolee. What happened?” * Tolee “To make a long story short...Pandy’s gone!” (shouts with despair) * Ulysses “What ever do you mean?” * Tolee “He wasn’t where I left him!” * Spike “Did you try looking for him?” (The manticore groans with annoyance and flutters off.) * Tolee “I did, but I couldn’t find him.” (shouts with despair) “Where are you, Pandy?” (eyes are glistening) * Kai-Lan “Tolee, don’t worry. We’ll find him.” * Thorn (eyeing Manny) “That is if someone cares.” * Manny (fluttering away) “You know what? I have to go do something important.” * Tolee “But...Pandy...is…” (Before he could finish, his head is thrown back and a sob escapes from his throat. This sets the manticore off.) * Manny “TOLEE!! Stop whining about your dumb toy! No one cares!” * Felix (through gritted teeth) “Manny…” * Manny “WHAT?!” * Hoho “You did something to Pandy, didn’t you?” * Manny “Huh? No! Why would you---? NO! It’s not me!” (Tolee stands up and gets in the manticore’s face, good and angry.) * Tolee “Are you lying, Manny?” * Manny (pushing Tolee off him) “Heck no!” * Tolee “How do I know for sure you’re not fooling me?” * Manny “What?! Hey, wait a minute! How do you even know if I’m lying or not?!” * Tolee (squinting) “I can see it in your eyes!” * Manny (scoffs) “What are you, a fortune teller?” (Felix comes in between the two.) * Felix “Okay. Let’s not make this get any uglier.” * Tolee “But what about Pandy?” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry, Tolee. We’ll figure out where Pandy is.” (Dissolve to the gang walking in the grass fields.) * Felix “Okay, Tolee. If we’re going to find Pandy, you’ll have to retrace your steps.” * Tolee “Retrace my steps?” * Felix “Yep. It’s a process of remembering whatever you did the past few mintues. So, try to remember what you and Pandy did first.” * Tolee “Well...we…” (suddenly crying) “...we watched birds flying while we sat down on the grass and cuddling with each other!” * Felix “Now, now, Tolee. Come on, what did you and Pandy do after that?” * Tolee “Well…” (Sniff.) “...Well, we decided to…” (Sniff.) “...to p-play with --- I mean, put a puzzle together.” * Kai-Lan “In your home?” * Tolee “Yes.” * Cappy “Are you sure Pandy is not in your home still?” * Tolee “I know I brought him with me all day.” * Felix “So you bring him with you the whole day...are you sure you didn’t leave him in the patch of grass you and him laid on?” * Tolee “I’m positive.” * Felix “Alright. You had Pandy with you the whole time you did those two activities.” * Kunekune “Then what did you two do after putting a puzzle together?” * Tolee “And then...oh! We decided to go roller skating.” * Rintoo “And you didn’t leave him at the roller rink, by any chance?” * Tolee “Nope.” * Jack “And then what?” * Tolee “Then I felt tired, so I took off my roller skates.” * Felix “Near a tree.” * Tolee “Yeah. I did that near a tree.” (Cut to Medley’s lair; the evil girl grinned as this event is being projected on screen. She snickers. Gene remains in the corner, not even moving.) * Medley “Oh, that foolish koala! When will he ever learn to never leave his loved ones behind?” (cackles) * Gene (turning his head to face her) “Hey! You still haven’t told me about your plan!” * Medley “Less talking, more sitting and staring at the wall!” (Gene turns his head back to the wall.) * Gene “Yes, ma’am!” * Medley “Good.” (Cut to her walking into a dark room; in the middle of a table sat Pandy. Medley approaches the table and holds up a small bazooka in front of her to Pandy.) * Medley (evilly) “Oh, Pandy. Isn’t it a shame your friendship with Tolee has to end like this? It’s too bad he won’t recognize you as the same cute little panda doll he knew and loved.” (sourly) “Well, sorry that has to go away!” (She laughs crazily and evilly as the bazooka charges up and a light ray comes down on Pandy. Seconds later, the doll’s eyes opened and he gets up on his feet. His voice comes out as a high-pitched version of Tolee’s.) * Pandy “Tolee?” (The doll’s voice surprised the villainous girl greatly.) * Medley “You can talk?” * Pandy “Well, duh, of course I can.” * Medley “Aha! This is perfection!” * Pandy “What is?” * Medley “Oh. Nothing. Well...I said ‘this is amazing’!” (Nervous chuckle.) * Pandy “I’ll buy it.” (hops off table) “Where’s Tolee?” * Medley “Oh, you won’t be needing him anymore.” * Pandy “What?” * Medley “You’re with me now.” * Pandy (confused) “Are you okay, ma’am?” * Medley “What...I...NO! I mean---yes.” (regains composure) “Okay, listen, you little scum. First of all, my name is Medley. You will be part of my evil crew.” * Pandy “Evil crew? Now I know you’re not normal.” * Medley (sourly) “Did you remove half of your own brain out of your skull or something?” * Pandy (dryly) “I’m a toy.” * Medley “Ugh! Now you’re just making things difficult for me.” (She walks toward the door and opens it.) * Pandy “Where are you going?” * Medley “Come with me. I need you to do something.” * Pandy “Okay.” (Cut to the kids walking through town, Kai-Lan trying to help Tolee keep his balance while he’s weeping.) * Kai-Lan “Cheer up, Tolee. We’ll find Pandy.” * Felix “We went to every place you said you and Pandy went to, and we haven’t found him!” * Hoho “Where do you think Pandy is?” * Ulysses “Well, we were all wondering the same thing, darling. Where is he?” (Jack stops near a bakery.) * Jack “Hey look! They’re having a sale on pumpkin pies!” * Kai-Lan “Oh, Jack. There’s no time for that.” * Jack “Must have pumpkin pie!” (He enters the bakery, the others sighed in slight annoyance. Cut to the inside; Pandy and a crew of living plush toys --- two tigers and one octopus --- are looking at the goodies in front of them.) * Pandy “I just need some time away from that crazy girl. Don’t know what got into her.” * Plush #1 “You mean Medley?” * Plush #2 “She’s loco!” (Number one makes the ‘coo-coo’ sign.) * Pandy “Yeah. I don’t believe she’s evil, but I’m still looking for my friend Tolee.” * Plush “Who’s Tolee?” (Jack enters.) * Jack “Plush toy crew, quick. I’m looking for the pumpkin pies. It’s an emergency!” * Pandy “Well, I hope you weren’t looking to buy some, because my crew and I had picked up all they had.” (He offers him one pan of it.) * Jack “I wonder if I’m going crazy. You’re toys, and you’re talking.” (He walks out of the bakery. When he does, the others are waiting for him; the whole pie he had in his hand has already been eaten, except for one slice.) * Cappy (annoyed) “Well, it’s about time.” * Jack “Anyone of you guys want a slice?” * Kai-Lan “Come on, Jack. We have to help Tolee.” * Jack “Would he be in the mood for pie?” * Tolee (sadly) “No thanks…” * Jack “Oh well...more for me!” (The last slice gets eaten up.) * Tolee (sadly sighs) “Pandy is gone forever. I’ll never find him.” * Spike “Never say never, Tolee. Pandy has to be somewhere.” * Tolee “Are you sure?” * Pandy (from o.s., from a distance) “Of course he’s sure!” (Cut to him standing near a stop sign on the opposite side of the street, with his crew behind him. All the kids stared in shock, including Tolee.) * Cappy “Wait a minute…” * Rintoo “Is that…?” * Hoho “...Pandy?” (Cut back to Pandy and company.) * Pandy “That’s right. I’m Pandy.” * Tolee “Pandy? You can talk?” * Pandy “Of course I can!” * Tolee (confused) “I wonder if I’m seeing things.” * Pandy “Oh, don’t say that. You’re not imagining things.” (A smile appears on Tolee’s face and he starts to walk to him when Manny gets in his way.) * Manny “Hold it.” (glaring at Pandy) “It could be a trap.” * Tolee “Stop.” (pushes him away) “I need to get to Pandy.” * Pandy (scoffs) “You can’t get to me, no matter how hard you try.” * Ulysses (horn flares) “Well, you’ll be getting this!” (He aims a laser ray at Pandy, which causes a small explosion. When it cleared, there are two identical copies of the talking Pandy doll.) * Tolee (happily) “Ooooooh! Double Pandy!” * Thorn “How can you tell which is which?” * Clone #1 “Tolee, look at me! I’m the real Pandy!” * Clone #2 “No. I am!” * Clone #1 “He’s lying, Tolee. I’m the real one.” * Clone #2 “No, don’t listen to him. I’m the real Pandy.” * Tolee “Stop!” (Manny lands down in front of him.) * Manny “It’s still a trap, Tolee. Don’t trust them.” * Medley (from o.s.) “Yeah. Don’t trust them!” (Cut to her and Gene.) * Manny “You two again!” * Medley “That’s right.” * Felix “So it was you two, wasn’t it? You stole Pandy, didn’t you?” * Gene “What? Woooooooow.” (to Medley) “That phoenix boy is good.” * Medley “Ugh! Alright, you got us.” * Gene “But can you guess who the real Pandy is?” (laughs evilly) * Clone #1 “It’s obviously me.” * Clone #2 “Nuh-uh! I’m the real Pandy.” * Clone #1 “I am!” * Clone #2 “I am!” * Clone #1 “I am!” * Clone #2 “I am!” * Clone #1 “I am!” * Clone #2 “I am!” * Clone #1 “I am!” * Clone #2 “I am!” * Clone #1 “I am!” * Clone #2 “I am!” * Tolee “Stop!” (steps closer to the clones) “I’m going to ask a question, a question that only the real Pandy can answer. What did I make for you while you were in the washing machine?” * Clone #1 “Oh! That’s an easy one! You made for me a...uh...cupcake?” * Clone #2 “No! He got me a card and a photo.” (Tolee turns his glance to Ulysses and he nods. The unicorn’s horn glows and shoots a laser ray at the first clone, destroying it completely. Everyone but the two villains cheered; cut to the evil pair.) * Medley “This is so unfair!!” * Gene (sadly) “You said it.” (holding her arm) “Come on, let’s go make smoothies.” (The two walked away. Cut to Pandy and Tolee.) * Pandy “Gosh, Tolee. I didn’t know how much I worried you. It was my fault.” * Tolee “No it’s not. It was only Medley and Gene’s evil idea to steal you.” * Pandy “Yeah. You’re right.” * Jack “Now this is a happy ending.” * Cappy “I agree.” * Tolee “I’m glad we didn’t destroy the wrong Pandy.” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. So, who wants to go to Hula Duck Island?” * All “Me!” * Kai-Lan “Okay, let’s go.” (Pandy jumps onto Tolee.) * Tolee “Come on, Pandy. Let’s go.” * Pandy “I can’t wait.” (Tolee walks off to catch up with the others; his and Pandy’s backs are toward the camera. Suddenly, everything stops and Pandy turns his head back to the camera and an evil laugh echoes in the background. Piercing red eyes and a glasgow smile appears on his face as the camera zooms in slowly on him.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts